The present invention relates to a keypad for an electronic apparatus such as a cellular phone and, in particular, to a multi-purpose keypad and method formed of a moldable material with integral functional operators.
Typical keypads for cellular phones are formed of rubber or like moldable material and cooperate with other components to provide keyboard functionality. The conventional keypad also typically includes a light guide for dispensing light to the keys for background light and provides a dust seal around the keyholes.
The multiple component arrangement of the conventional keypad, however, requires significant manufacturing time and costs. In addition, the manufacturer must maintain a large number of stock articles that comprise the keypad components. Still further, the assembly is more susceptible to tolerance problems by virtue of the multi-component structure.